


Date night with The Viper

by Wayward_bitch98



Category: Randy Orton - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Randy Orton - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, randy being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_bitch98/pseuds/Wayward_bitch98





	Date night with The Viper

The first frikin' date of my life with Randy and I am late again.. What he will think about me? My ex tried to delay me but eventually I shook him off and ran to the place where we would meet up. I finally get to the restaurant and look for him. I found him.. He spotted me and smiled. Damn he looks so sweet when he smiles.

"I am so sorry Randy. Somebody held me up." I kissed him on the cheek and he stood up and pulled out the chair for me.

"There's no problem y/n.

"Always the gentleman." I said and smiled at him.

"Only for you." He said and sat down in front of me. "I ordered some wine." He grabbed the glass and drank from it. 'Damn it. As his Adam's apple is bobbing... I really need to kiss it.' While we ate he was all flirty and mischevious with me.

The night was running fast as we enjoyed ourselves. We clasped our hand together and shared little kisses. 

"Sorry Love. I have to go to the toilet. Wait for me?" He asked and winked at me.

"Anytime." I blew him a kiss and he just smiled and went to do his buisness. I slipped on my wine when someone suddenly sat down on Randy's chair.

"Well..Well...Well...who we have here? This is why you were in a such hurry y/n? A date? With whom? With a douche?? I am better than anyone else.. Come back to me. I bet his dick is much smaller than mine. He would never satisfy you as I can!" My ex shouted the last part that all of the eyes were on us.

"Khmm.....excuse me but the lady is my date." Said Randy with his arms crossed. When my ex looked up he somehow stood up and tripped on his own leg. He ended up on his ass on the floor. I choked back a laugh as looked at him.

"And trust me you're not the one who truly satisfies her. It's me. And now get the hell out until I don't kick you out myself." threatened Randy and my ex ran out of the restaurant. I blushed and almost choked on my own saliva. He chuckled and sat down on the chair and drank wine. He looked at me with his eyes.

"You're cute when you blushes."

"Stop it Randy." I buried my head in my hands and I heard him chuckle again. He grabbed both of my hands and locked is hands aroud mine and looked into my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and I saw that he followed my movements.

"I am so sorry about my ex. He is a total douche and he try to win me back."

"Yeah.. He is full with himself."

"I have to hold back my laugh. He shit his pants when he looke at you." I giggled and pe this had with my thumb.

"Somebody had to teach him his lesson."

"You're good at it."

The rest of the night went well. We went on a walk in the park and entwined our hand and we walked hand in hand every place. I enjoyed every minute of this date. It was almost 11pm when we get to my home. He accompanied me to my front door and hugged him as long as I can. He is so precious. I never letting him go.

"I enjoyed this date very much Randy. We sould do it again some time. Only if you want too." I suddenly become shy amd blushed again. He grabbed my chin in his hand and our lips almost touched when he replied.

"Ohh.. I would like to date with you every god damn day and night." He confessed and I somehow started to smile like a dumbass.

"I would like that too." I said and grabbed him by his nape and pressed my lips to his. He reciprocated immediately amd grabbed my by the hips and pressed me to my front door. I let out a moan as he kissed me more feverishly. I felt his body heat radiationg off of him and it felt like heaven.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
